Redirection
by Kaybee331
Summary: Picks up from the last aired episode, Dean has left Sam to go at it alone. They have been so consumed with what is going on with them they had no idea that evil has waged a war against all hunters, and the hunters are losing.


I in no way own Supernatural or the boys.

This is my third go at a fanfic, I intend for many chapters. Please let me know what you think, not just on the story but my writing style and things like that. I am working on a real book right now and I want to know if I even have the talent for it. So anyways, here's part one. I will spend the next two days in my head working on the next part! Enjoy.

It had been three weeks since he had walked away from Sam on that bridge. Three weeks since Sam had agreed to let Dean go, 21 days since Dean had even spoken to his brother. It had been what Dean wanted, to leave Sam behind and give up the idea he was supposed to have anything good and normal. Everyone Dean loved was gone, people had been dying on him since he was 4. He couldn't take credit for the death of his mother, the rest of the list was on him. He had a total of two people left in his life, Sam and Cas. Cas could fend for himself, he had his mojo back. Sam though, his Sammy wouldn't die on his watch for his cause. He knew what he was doing when he convinced Sam to keep fighting, tricked him into letting the angel in. Sam had been ready to die. To stop fighting and feeling the weight of the world on him, he had been ready to let it all go. Dean had needed him though, he refused to let Sam give up. He didn't do it for Sam, he did it for himself. Now Dean and Sam had lost yet another family member, he couldn't stop the nightmares and reliving Kevin's death over and over in his head. When he allowed himself sleep he woke up drenched in sweat rushing for the bathroom to scrub the blood of his friend from his hands. Of course the water always ran clear, but Dean could see the blood. He could only imagine how Sam was coping with the image of it being his hand that took his life. This is what Dean deserved, to be alone.

Now Dean sat in another dark cold motel room, he sent the location to Cas every few days and Cas would appear. Cas was keeping up with Sam, he gave very little info to Dean though. He told him he was healing well and staying to himself. He told Dean Sam was researching and looking for Gadreal. Of course Dean was doing the same, taking the normal case here and there. Anything to keep him moving forward. It was strange, Cas would come and give him the little bit of news that Dean could juice from him and he would leave. Even Cas seemed angry or disappointed in Dean. He couldn't blame them, any of them. Dean had gone above and beyond screwing up this time around. Still, three weeks, not a word from Sam. Now Dean was sitting in an old arm chair that smelled like somebody's Aunt Edna and holding his phone so hard his knuckles were white. The screen was flashing Sam. Sam was calling for the first time in 21 days and Dean didn't think he could answer it. He could pretend he was sleeping, it was 2 am. Sleep was far from what Dean was doing. He couldn't handle another blood soaked dream tonight. Instead Dean was downing his second bottle of crown. Staring at a snowy TV screen that seemed to only play old episodes of Mama's Family and counting in his head all the people he had let down. He had wanted Sam to call so bad, now that he was, he knew he had to wait till he was sober. He wasn't prepared to show Sam what a mess he was becoming on his own. That wasn't fair to Sam, after all it had been Dean who said he needed to go it alone. Yet, it was Sam who agreed to it.

Dean stood and stumbled across the room and tried to splash water on his face, he assessed his features. His eyes almost looked dull, they were blood shot from lack of sleep and the green wasn't quite the right shade. His cheeks were sinking in a bit, eyes has large dark circles underneath. He looked intently into the reflection trying to find the man he once was. The one who kicked ass and took names, never questioned himself. That's the man he was making sure he drowned in crown. That's the man that got them all killed. That's the man that would beg Sam to come hunt with him if he answered that phone tonight. He wouldn't do it, he wouldn't condemn Sam to death by bringing him close again. That's what it is right? Get to close to Dean Winchester and you bought yourself a death sentence. Sure it was sugar coated in his promises to protect them all, but still it was what it was.

He walked back to the arm chair, he picked up his phone and slung it to the corner of his room. No, he won't answer Sam, he will sit and he will drink. Dean sank down into the chair and fell into a crown induced sleep.

Morning came and went and Dean still slept, but his eyes flew open when he heard the soft click of a lock pick. He was down and behind the chair gun drawn before the handle turned. He listened as the intruder walked into the room. He heard the hammer on a gun being drawn back. Dean sprung from his hiding spot to come face to gun with his brother. Both men lowered their weapons. "What the hell Sam?!"

Sam surveyed his brothers room and flipped his phone out dialing Deans number once again. He heard it buzzing in the corner of the room. He picked it up and flipped the screen open. He turned, clearly angry and shoved the phone in Dean's face. "This, Dean is what the Hell. Thirty two missed calls. All me, all night. Why didn't you answer? All I had to go on was the last location you gave Cas.. I just had to hope and pray you were still here."

"Cas could have just zapped himself here, but you felt the need to drive ten hours?" Dean asked as he eyed his brother, Sam was angry. He knew Sam was going to take a long time to forgive him, if he ever did. There was more than just anger in his eyes though. He couldn't place it.

"Cas is busy trying to clean up after you. He has a lead on Gadreal. Not to mention there is so much more going on right now."

"I told him to bring me the leads! What is Cas doing? And what do you mean so much more?"

"I told Cas to leave you out of it, you are running off nothing but emotions and revenge. I don't need you out there fighting like this. The rest we can talk about after you take a shower, you reek."

Dean took a couple steps back, now he knew the look in Sam's eyes. It was disgust, before it was a look he only saw when they were facing a vile murderous monster of some sort. Now it was trained on him. He yanked his cell from Sams hands and grabbed his last set of clean clothes from his duffel. He never met eyes with Sam while he made his way to the shower. He deserved the look, he didn't want to see it though.

Sam watched as Dean went into the bathroom, he closed the door softly. Sam sunk down onto the bed. He saw it clearly had not been slept in. Still made and hardly an imprint on it. If Dean had slept it was in the chair, next to two empty bottles of crown. He had been cruel with Dean, at the bunker Sam had his feelings much more under control. In the last three weeks he had been through every feeling he could. His nightmares of killing Kevin consumed his sleep, and his guilt and anger consumed his waking hours. Then there were his feelings for Dean, those were so confusing he didn't even know where to start untangling them. He got it, he knew why Dean tricked him and lied. He completely understood and wasn't sure if the shoe had been on the other foot that he would not have done the same. Still, it didn't change the fact that Dean made a choice that took over Sam's life and lied and got Kevin killed. Then Dean let Crowley in him, it all turned out fine. Crowley kept his part of the deal, but even that could have gone so very very wrong. Sam had been through it all in his head over and over, he didn't hate his brother. He wasn't ready to return to normal yet either, maybe down the road. Then again maybe they need to stay apart, they do a lot of damage together. Sam's current anger which he could feel rolling off himself at that moment wasn't about any of that. It was about the ten hour drive he had just made because Dean couldn't just pick up the phone. The fear he had completely been drowning in the whole drive. The chance he would find Dean dead or gone. This wasn't the time to drink yourself into a coma.

Dean came out of the bathroom after about a half hour. He walked to the dresser and retrieved yet another bottle of crown. He could feel the disapproval burning through the back of his skull. Whatever, Sam might get to look at him with disgust but at least he didn't have to be sober for it. He sat down on the chair and waited. He would let Sam speak first.

"If you would have picked your phone up, I just needed to tell you about some things that you need to know." Sam was keeping his voice even and calm now. "First and most important, no more hunting."


End file.
